


of movie nights and sibling reunions

by enbypanda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Sorry Not Sorry, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbypanda/pseuds/enbypanda
Summary: Willow snoops in Winn's apartment and finds the tent they both made when they were kids. If there's one thing Willow missed when she parted with her half-brother, it was movie nights.Sibling banter ensues, of course.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor (Mentioned), Winn Schott Jr. & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	of movie nights and sibling reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lalia for beta reading. Dedicated to the Insane Chat, who loves Willow as much as I do. <3

Willow never watched Star Wars. Or anything that started with "Star" in it. 

Winn was shocked, to say the least, jokingly blaming it on her focus in athletics at a young age. 

They're both theatre kids at heart for sure. No matter how much of an amazing self-proclaimed coach Willow is, the young Schotts left it at this:

Winn will be caught dead in a basketball court. Or any sport's field for that matter.

Winn's childhood bedroom in New Jersey was decked out as it should. Posters, LEGO sets, Hot Wheels, a mini-workshop, everything. 

Just close the curtains and you'll feel as if you're in a galaxy far, far away. 

They both never knew that it was an escape from the outside. Reality, responsibilities, trouble they always caught themselves in.

It's a family thing.

Movie night marathons on Saturdays was a must for the Schott siblings. 

(Half-siblings, Willow would stress.)

And they always go big. 

You see, an important detail was left out in that Winn was an amateur engineer but by far an outstanding programmer. 

In his teenage years, he figured out how to immortalize a whole person and their personality via Artificial Intelligence. 

So it shouldn't be any surprise that Winn built himself a spacecraft for these occasions. Well, more like fabricated in a sense. 

It was a decked-out space tent. The ones sold online weren't satisfactory for Winn. Willow shrugged at that, she found it to be a fun project for both of them to do. 

(Their father was most certainly pleased with that as, well:

It's nice to see your "creations" bond...) 

In the end, they made a Millenium Falcon tent decked with LED lights and inflatable mattresses. 

Not to mention, it's portable! They even brought it to Central Park. Willow used her iPad to continue their binge journey. 

In Winn's house, however, he has a flat-screen TV. Nothing grand, but it was what they had. 

If there's one thing the Filipino missed when she parted with her half-brother on his birthday in 2008, it was movie nights.

* * *

Willow snoops in Winn's apartment, as she always did every Saturday. Sometimes she feels nostalgia, like the night after Kara and Lena's wedding. It was her first time attending a grand event of the like, and she still has that hilarious photo of Winn drooling in a taxi window on her phone's hard drive. 

She had the brute strength to haul him back home, but with heels? Nuh-uh. 

Or whenever Winn has _those_ days. The sink is filled to the brim with dishes, Superman ice cream tubs, and scattered bottles in which the younger Schott paid no mind to clean up after. 

(Sure, Willow pushes they're half-siblings - but they're siblings nonetheless.) 

There is nothing much to do at the time after the post-insanity she dubs. 

Thus, here she is at the monumental age of 16. Stealing snacks. 

Before being a whole year and three months clean, she would smoke in his fire escape. 

Willow had this purple vape pen in which she etched a whole galaxy and an adorable cactus she found on Pinterest. It's now disposed of for good. 

She pulled out an Extra mint gum stick before climbing back in from the said fire escape. It distracts her from the thought of it.

A familiar flat grey sphere behind the couch, however, caught her eye. 

Willow raised an eyebrow, as she didn't recognize this from her crashing her older half-brother's apartment.

Curious as ever, she dusted it off and found a zipper.

Revealing it to be...a tent? 

"Oh, that tent!" Willow exclaimed. 

It'a the first and only project she ever did with Winn! 

Willow thought it was either just sold or left behind. She's content to reunite with her memories learning how to sew and the movie nights she almost forgotten about.

She wonders if Winn has an inflater of the sorts. 

Her curiosity struck again when she lingered around his storage closet. 

Bingo. Willow was certain Winn had this lying around if he still had the tent. 

She didn't feel rather safe to bring this to a park, so the Weeping Willow decided to set everything up in the middle of the living room. 

For being a studio apartment, it's rather spacious. 

Willow unfolded it as she then turned on the television to have something in the background. It was on default to play the news channel, her favorite white noise. 

Next, Willow plugged in the inflator blowing up the air mattress. (No, no exploding teddy bears this time around.)

Once everything's set she just marveled at it. Willow swore the memories she had were always there but never turned up when she needed it most. 

She decided to climb in, throwing a few pillows and a cushion from the couch. 

Willow opened up Snapchat to do a small nonverbal tour, turning on the multicolor LED lights. They installed those because she was once afraid of the dark Willow recalls. But space is a void of darkness, and she learns you are never truly alone in the universe. 

It's still hard for her to say that. 

She grabbed the remote to screencast her phone. As Willow is still on the nostalgia train, she decided to pick up on the Star Wars movie saga she hasn't watched in years.

She still thinks back to it to this day; _Episode III: Rise of the Sith._

Once refusing to watch it unprecedented before, Willow finally realizes. It was never the same on her lonesome.

She booted it up, until: 

"Hey, what's going on here?" 

It was a garbled frequency for a bit, but Willow immediately jumped at his voice.

"Winn?! What are you-" 

"Really? _What are you_ doing _here?_ This is my studio apartment! And you're trespassing!" 

Willow rolled her eyes, pausing the movie as she walked through her hologram half-brother until he became a full automaton version. 

"You gave me the key, dummy."

"Ohhh, right." Winn chuckled, walking around. 

"Oh my God, the Millennium Falcon!" 

Willow smiled. "Yeah. Found her behind the couch."

She is trying her best to keep her cool. The family seems to be a factor as to why she is a member of the Anti-Social Club. 

"So, what brings you here? In my apartment?" Winn asks, sitting down in the ship's air mattress.

Willow shrugs. "I crash here often to steal food. That is whenever I'm permitted to go outside." She mocked at the word 'permitted.'

"I'm sorry, permitted?" Winn raised an eyebrow. Another family thing. 

"Long story." The young Filipino stated as she grabbed her water bottle from her backpack. 

"I'm here to listen." 

"It's dumb." Willow retaliates. She didn't want to sit with him, so she just leaned on an adjacent coffee table. 

Winn patted on the mattress. 

"If there's anything I know about you is that you got...pretty interesting stories." He chuckled at that. "And you're not dumb, who told you so?" 

"Myself." Willow spat, taking his offer to sit with him yet still closed herself off. "I also say that your mask looks kinda dumb." 

"Hey! It's to protect my identity, you know that." Winn spat back, taking the mask off and pocketing it. "Stop changing the subject." 

Willow tapped her right foot three times, her leg getting all jittery. She sighed. 

"Okay, whatever." 

Willow told him her story, but left out incrociating details besides being sheltered on her own in National City. Or managing the varsity girls basketball team at her fancy school. (Because some people can't shut up that she squared up with some criminals of the east in a basketball court.)

Willow wishes she could say more, but she can't. Like dealing with Draccon blood coursing in her veins, hiding her abilities to everyone she knows. Sure, a quick search Winn can find out so much more. 

It's hard to keep up, and Willow is still blessed for nanotech in concealing what needs to be hidden. 

I mean, of all days to come back is today. Even if Winn is just a glass automaton. 

However, wailing in which Willow identified to be Winn's kid broke their silence. 

Winn looked over, as his younger half-sister shrugged. 

"Go," Willow reassured. 

"Duty calls." Winn sighed, as they both shared a laugh. "Feel free to stop by here by the way. Mi casa es su casa, yeah?"

"Ah, you're learning." Willow chuckled as she waved at Mary when Winn held his daughter. 

"I'm learning because auntie Willow knows like 5 languages." He said as he cradle his daughter in his arms.

Willow rolled her eyes. 

_Stop worrying. They're in a different time-line. Be happy for them. You can't hurt them._

_And even if you wanted to, you can't._

"Yeah, Willow." Winn cooed. "Your aunt." He showed as he contunier to rock her to sleep. 

_They're better off safe in the future._

"Well, technically--" Willow scratched the back of her neck. "Oh look, she fell asleep at the sight of me."

Winn smiled. "She's family, alright? We're family. Wouldn't let anyone else crash in my apartment now, would I?" 

Willow gave him a nod. 

"I'll just leave you to it. It was nice seeing you again. Thanks for keeping me updated too, I guess." The Filipino tilted her phone at her half-brother.

"Yeah, of course." They both share a smile. "You keep updated also, alright? Photos and videos of little Mary here come at a price."

"Just my boring teenage life? Might as well make it free." Willow scoffed. 

The streetlamps and siren lights illuminated the apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My dumb character Willow Schott is now here on Archive of Our Own. And this is my first work here! That's honestly insane haha. 
> 
> Willow is one of my first ocs I made who reflected who I am and who I wanted to be in 2018. Hell, I even played basketball for a short while.  
> I came out of a toxic friend group, in which I fear to hurt but I was better off without them. I created Willow because, well, there aren't many characters on Supergirl I can fully identify with. Sure, personalites and feats I can relate but...  
> Ah, I'm on a tangent aren't I?
> 
> I dedicate this work to the Insane Chat, as they helped create Earth-38 to distract me from said friend group. 
> 
> While I do share some assets and other similaries with Willow, one thing for certain is that she is a strong character I look up to. Even if she's flawed. 
> 
> status; might need to edit  
> word count; 1,583
> 
> Comment below anything that needs to be fixed. Thanks. <3


End file.
